


EROS

by zhuojuju



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuojuju/pseuds/zhuojuju





	EROS

“哥！够了！”

 

赖冠霖面色绯红的低头看着趴在自己双腿间的姜丹尼尔，明明说着拒绝的话语，一只手却不自觉的插入姜丹尼尔柔软的头发里，轻轻的向下按压。

 

温热的口腔包裹住硬挺的柱身，却无法将它完全含住。口水把姜丹尼尔深红的嘴唇染的亮晶晶的，然后又顺着唇角滴落，牵出缕缕银丝。姜丹尼尔顺从的随着赖冠霖的手掌来回摆动头部，似乎是含的深了些，顶到了喉咙，姜丹尼尔放在赖冠霖双腿上的手不自觉的握紧，眼角带了一抹红，小声地呜咽着。

 

赖冠霖惊慌的拿开了插在姜丹尼尔柔软发间的手，让他把头抬起来，抱歉的看着因为缺氧脸蛋变得通红还止不住干呕的姜丹尼尔。

 

“尼尔哥，你……”

 

还没等说完关切的话语，赖冠霖突然感到一阵眩晕，眼前人的脸也变得模糊起来。他用力甩了甩头，想要摆脱这种异样感觉，结果脑袋不知道撞到了哪儿，突如其来的疼痛使他逐渐清醒。

 

“为什么还会梦到他？”

 

赖冠霖已经连续一周梦到酒吧里的那个并不熟悉的男人。他无法控制自己去回想梦里那种场景，清醒的时候脑子里也都被姜丹尼尔占据。

 

仿佛是个缠绵的诅咒，如影随形。

 

赖冠霖起身掀开被子，头一转便看到了那个摆在柜子上莫名显眼的卡片，和自己放在卡片旁边的手机。

 

不能再犹豫了！

 

打开手机拨通那个按过好几次却从未拨出去的号码，赖冠霖紧握着手，自己也不知道在紧张什么。

 

姜丹尼尔接到赖冠霖的电话的时候还在酒店床上和一个算得上熟悉的弟弟做爱。

 

裴珍映拿着卡刷开那个熟悉的房间，毫不意外的听到浴室里水珠打在瓷砖上的清亮声响。他轻轻的关好房门，换下鞋子，走到床边。属于姜丹尼尔的衣服被胡乱的扔在床上，是两件套的黑西装，内里搭配了同是黑色的薄纱衬衫。裴珍映皱着眉头拿起那件仿佛是透视装的衬衫看了又看，一想到姜丹尼尔穿着这衣服在人们的欢呼声中被簇拥的场景就莫名的恼怒。

 

“珍映不进来吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔略带沙哑的性感嗓音从浴室传来，裴珍映转头看向被雾气占满的浴室的整面玻璃，也不知何时某块玻璃被姜丹尼尔擦掉了一些水雾，露出了被热气蒸的粉红的脸庞。水珠从发尖滴落，顺着眼尾向下，绕过泪痣，随着下颚线的弧度滑落到视线以外的模糊玻璃后诱人的身体上。

 

花洒还在不停的往出喷着热水，带起团团白色雾气，缓缓的将本就不太清晰的那一小块玻璃完全覆盖，只留下混杂着哗哗水声的姜丹尼尔发出的若有若无的调笑。

 

裴珍映红了耳朵，把头转回来，飞快的脱下了自己身上的衣服，和姜丹尼尔的西装一起挂在衣架上。顺手拿起摆在床头的浴巾，放在了浴室门外的台子上。

 

“！”

 

裴珍映刚推开浴室的玻璃门，姜丹尼尔柔软温暖的身子就贴了上来。被打湿的头发一缕缕的贴在白皙的脸蛋上，平常精致的妆容被清洗的彻彻底底，就连经常闻到的刺激的烟酒气息也被淡淡的奶香取而代之。

 

裴珍映双臂搂住姜丹尼尔细瘦的腰，把人往怀里带了带。姜丹尼尔顺势环住裴珍映的脖颈，如魇足的猫咪一般微微眯起眼睛，将脸凑近，牙齿轻咬裴珍映的下唇。

 

细微的痛感从嘴唇传来，裴珍映下意识的皱了眉头。姜丹尼尔似是感受到自己咬的有些重，松了口，转而用伸出的舌尖反复舔舐刚刚裴珍映被咬破的下嘴唇。

 

“哥……”

 

裴珍映松开环着姜丹尼尔腰部的双手，把姜丹尼尔反压在浴室的玻璃门。姜丹尼尔惊讶于可爱弟弟的主动，好奇的盯着低着头的裴珍映看却被可爱弟弟红红的耳朵逗的大笑。

 

“珍映啊，为什么耳朵会红呢？明明都做过这么多次了，反应还是这么可爱呢。”

 

姜丹尼尔双手抬起裴珍映的脸，嘴唇靠近裴珍映耳边，低声的说道，末了又含住裴珍映通红的耳垂，情色的吮吸着。

 

“哥……，不要再戏弄我了。”

 

裴珍映躲开姜丹尼尔的挑逗，按住姜丹尼尔的肩膀，坚定又认真的盯着他。

 

“哥哥你……，就没有一点喜欢我吗？我想要的不只是床上的那种关系！”

 

裴珍映已经犹豫了很长时间到底要不要挑明自己的想法，他知道姜丹尼尔并不喜欢自己，但还是莫名的抱着期待的心情。

 

“珍映明明都成年了，还问这么小孩子气的问题。”

 

裴珍映看出了姜丹尼尔并没有回应他的打算，原本亮晶晶的眼眸突然变得黯淡。他默默的搂着姜丹尼尔好一会儿，花洒的热水还不停的溅在两人身上。裴珍映憋红了眼眶，哑着嗓子对姜丹尼尔说:

 

“哥，我们做吧。”

 

哥哥不喜欢也没有关系啊，那就成为哥哥身边最特殊的人吧。

 

裴珍映主动吻上了姜丹尼尔，还是和记忆里一样柔软的嘴唇，带着软糖的香甜。舌头不受控制的向更深处探去，迫切的汲取着对方口腔中所剩无几的氧气。唇齿交缠的声音和热情的喘息声被花洒喷出的水声掩盖，二人肆意的摸索着对方赤裸的躯体，在白皙的皮肤上留下斑驳的红痕。

 

裴珍映的手慢慢向下游移，最终停在了姜丹尼尔挺翘的屁股，手指随着水流滑进臀缝，触碰到湿润的穴口。

 

“别、别戳，浴室台上有润滑剂。”

 

姜丹尼尔感受到了裴珍映不安分的手指，本就没经过润滑的小穴里面异常干涩，随着裴珍映的不知轻重的戳弄穴口也变得红肿，痛感随之而来。他轻轻推开裴珍映，喘着气向裴珍映示意润滑剂的所在。

 

姜丹尼尔背对着裴珍映，手掌撑在玻璃上，翘起屁股，穴口还因为刚才的粗暴动作微微肿着。裴珍映挤出一些润滑剂，把粘腻的液体和他的手指一起送进了姜丹尼尔温暖的体内。穴肉先被一层层的顶开，又贪婪的裹紧体内的入侵者。湿滑的液体混杂着一点点流出的温热体液，随着手指的来回插弄发出令人羞涩的水声。

 

“哈啊！”

 

敏感点被人反复戳弄的感觉太过了，脑袋也被快感冲击的一片空白。姜丹尼尔白皙细长双腿不停的颤抖着，仿佛随时都有倒下的可能；漂亮的肩胛骨也不停的抖动，牵动着背部肌肉收缩个不停。眼前被刺激出来的泪水模糊，姜丹尼尔只能依靠趴在玻璃上来让自己站稳。敏感的乳头摩擦在冰冷光滑的玻璃上，颤颤巍巍的挺立起来。

 

就在姜丹尼尔实在撑不住马上要倒下的时候，裴珍映靠了过来，把他整个人压在玻璃上，后穴同时也被裴珍映的性器贯穿。突然的插入让姜丹尼尔忍不住惊呼出声，但立马又被随后的疯狂顶弄刺激的只能仰着头半张着刚刚被亲吻的红红的嘴巴，无声的尖叫着。

 

囊袋拍打在臀瓣上的清亮响声在狭小的浴室传开，伴随着低沉着喘息和细微的呜咽。姜丹尼尔被比自己小的弟弟操弄到说不出话来，只能红着眼尾随着弟弟的动作扭动着身子。前端流出的体液被胡乱的擦在玻璃上，花洒早就被关上了，雾气也散了干净，透过玻璃只看见两个赤条条的人在不停的亲热着，隐约还能看见在洁白双腿间不停进进出出的硕大阴茎。

 

姜丹尼尔趁着空隙还想要撩拨可爱的弟弟，他转过头，湿润的舌尖滑过红肿的嘴唇，又缓缓的退进嘴巴里，湿漉漉的眸子直直的盯着裴珍映，仿佛眼泪都要流淌出来。

 

手机响亮的铃声打破了这暧昧的氛围，姜丹尼尔的快感也迅速消退。他推开裴珍映，在体内的阴茎也随着滑落出去，发出“啵”的一声。

 

“尼尔哥，不要管它，我们继续好不好？”

 

裴珍映明白，那电话肯定是姜丹尼尔的某个客人打来的，就算他再怎么希望哥哥不要理睬，结果还是一样的。看着喜欢的哥哥被一个又一个比自己优秀的人捧在手心，看着喜欢的哥哥每天徘徊在各种只为了他设办的宴会，看着喜欢的哥哥和别人接吻，看的自己一点点麻木，看的自己越来越离不开姜丹尼尔。

 

姜丹尼尔并没有回应裴珍映的话，他只是笑着摸了摸可爱弟弟湿湿的头顶，在额头落下一个吻，转身离开了浴室。

 

姜丹尼尔随手抓起放在浴室门旁边台上的浴巾，围在腰上，到西装裤里翻出手机，按下了通话键。

 

“你好，请问您是姜丹尼尔吗？”

 

有些熟悉的音色从耳边传来，姜丹尼尔在脑海里仔细搜索了一番，决定还是问问对方是谁。

 

“请问你是……”

 

“啊！尼尔哥，你好，我是赖冠霖，还记得我吗？”

 

赖冠霖小心翼翼的问道。

 

嗯，赖冠霖……，那天和朴志训一起来的可爱弟弟，自己好像还给他塞了名片？

 

“是冠霖啊，有事吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔明知故问，他特别喜欢撩拨本就害羞的弟弟。

 

“尼尔哥，我想……”

 

姜丹尼尔并没有听进去赖冠霖的话，因为裴珍映也不知什么时候走出浴室，现在正从后面环着他，脱下他围在腰间的浴巾，握住他还依旧挺翘的阴茎，缓慢的撸动。前端流出的湿滑液体打湿了裴珍映的手，但他并没有就此加快速度，反而更慢了。

 

赖冠霖等了半天没收到姜丹尼尔的回答，只听到了对面传来的奇怪的声音，有些疑惑，关切的问道:

 

“尼尔哥，你还在吗？我想今晚约你出来请问你有时间吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔这次听清了赖冠霖的问题，他本就对这个只见过一面的弟弟有些兴趣，既然对方都找来了，为什么要拒绝呢，反正他也有空余时间。

 

“当然有啊，啊！”

 

裴珍映听到姜丹尼尔的回答黑了脸，手指恶意的刮过阴茎顶端的小孔，给姜丹尼尔带来一波波的快感。

 

“哥？你怎么了？”

 

赖冠霖听着手机另一边好像有些不对劲，有些着急的询问道。他不知道那边发生了什么，过了好一会儿，熟悉的甜腻呻吟和肉体的碰撞从手机传出，他才意识到了，巨大的冲击让他连电话都没有挂断，只是愣愣的在一旁听着。

 

裴珍映夺过姜丹尼尔的手机，也不挂断，扔在一旁，也许是在抢夺的过程中不小心按了免提，屋内的一切声音赖冠霖都听的异常清楚。裴珍映把姜丹尼尔推倒在床上，重新把自己的阴茎插进了湿热的小穴，整根末入，又整根抽出，狠狠地操弄着。姜丹尼尔腿被裴珍映抬起，压在头的两侧，他已经顾不得赖冠霖了，过多的快感自身下传来，他的眼泪不自觉的流了出来，红了眼眶和鼻尖。

 

裴珍映看着喜欢的哥哥哭了，心疼的弯下身子舔舐他眼角的泪水，但下身依旧不停的顶弄。

 

“珍映！慢一点！”

 

姜丹尼尔哭哑了嗓子，低声的在可爱弟弟的身下啜泣，伸出双臂搂住裴珍映的脖子，讨好般的用自己柔软的脸蛋磨蹭裴珍映的脸颊。

 

裴珍映还是没有放慢速度，依旧疯狂的操弄着湿软的后穴，全然不顾那边还有人在听。姜丹尼尔的呻吟声越来越大，裴珍映放开束缚姜丹尼尔修长双腿的手，但姜丹尼尔自己却把腿缠了上去，随着裴珍映的顶弄摆动着身体。

 

“啊——”

 

裴珍映把自己的精液全部射入了姜丹尼尔温热的小穴，然后又替姜丹尼尔照顾了他的还未释放的欲望。

 

电话那头的赖冠霖无奈的看了看自己硬起来的性器，默默挂断了电话，起身去冲了个冷水澡。


End file.
